A different perspective
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: Tired of watching Ayano do her murder thing? Then how about watch as a different upperclassman tries to survive the 10 weeks, and ask out her own crush! Although, she doesn't know what Ayano is even up to... (Warning: Sexual references and swearing) RELOCATION TO YANDERE SIMULATOR CATEGORY IN PROGRESS
1. A basic enough introduction

"Oh Budo... Of course I'll lend you some money for lunch... No need to pay be back..." Mikaiah sleep talks, clutching onto her pillow. "Don't you know how much I owe you? AH!" She rolls off the bed and wakes up upon impact with her carpet. "Ugh... What time is it...? 7?! Oh no... If I don't hurry, I'll be late!"

* * *

 _My name is Mikaiah Mozuto. Class 3-1, Gaming Club, 18 years old and in love with Budo Masuta... My hair is dark brown and shoulder height, styled to be a bunch of curly, upside-down tornados of hair. It's easier to style it than it looks. My eyes are strange, they have white pupils with red iris'... The red eyes are natural, but I have no idea why my pupils are white, I personally think it has to do with some sort of thing that runs in the family... I can see just fine though. My skin is very fair, almost pale, my parents say I need more sun. My height is around 168cm, last time I checked, isn't that a little tall? I'm pretty skinny, no muscle... Hrm... Is that all? Oh, a few more things... I wear a light purple headband with a white d-pad accessory on it, and my socks are intentionally mis-matched. Oh yeah, one more thing, I live with my dad... Just my dad. My mother was murdered when I was a child of five... And why is this story a thing you may ask? Simple... I am trying to muster up the courage to ask out Budo, and I have the strangest idea that these next few weeks will be eventful too..._

* * *

With a bread bun in her mouth instead of toast, she is running as fast as she can to the gates of her school. She arrives at 7:28am.  
"Ahh, I've missed so much free time before class!" She says to herself, while eating the bread.

She stuffs her bag into her locker and pulls out her small notepad and phone. "Uh, which clubs do I need to catch up with on a Monday again?" She asks herself, sighing. "Ugh, I'll have to catch up with most of their leaders during Lunch anyway..." She continues talking to herself. "Ugh, Occult club on Mondays, and Oka isn't here is she? I don't think I'm gonna enjoy this..." She puts her notepad away in her pocket then runs to the Gaming Club, given the scene of Pippi and Ryoto staring like drones at their PC screens.  
"You know I think they'd probably realise they have a crush on each other if they didn't do only this for the entirety of their free time..." Mikaiah sighs, then pulling out her phone to quickly check on social media. "Hnnng... Budo looks so hot when his hair is wet like that... Wait, why would he even post a picture of himself after getting out of the shower?" She talks to herself a little more.

"You're not following Taro, are you?" A voice from behind Mikaiah asks. Mikaiah turns around and jumps in her shoes. "Oh, it's just you Ayano... And to answer your question, no... I'm not following him. I also don't see the need to do so since he isn't the leader of a club in this school."  
"Oh, right..." Ayano pulls out her phone and holds it, ready to take a picture. "You're the reason why the Gaming club is on friendly terms with the others, right?"  
"Yes... I do it to try and keep peace around the place, and if a club has a problem, we will be there to help them out." Mikaiah adds.  
"Great to know..." Ayano comments, then putting her phone away.

"Oh, you aren't part of a Club yet, are you Ayano? Would you consider joining this one?" Mikaiah asks.  
"Hm... Well this club is home to all kinds of technology, and it's on friendly terms with every other club... I think it's a good contender for the one I might choose." She answers, observing the room. "Well, I gotta go now... You know, girl stuff."  
"Ah, I gotcha. Cya." Mikaiah then waves to Ayano as she exits the room.

"Well, I guess I could quickly see if any of the other Club leaders are free for something..." Mikaiah says to herself, walking out of the room moments later.

"Now, the leader of the Cooking Club isn't here... So I wonder where her stand in is..." She says, looking off to the side to look inside the club rooms. Suddenly, she collides with someone and falls to the floor.  
"Ugh, why does this keep happening to me...? Oh, Mikaiah, are you alright?"

Mikaiah looks up, it's Taro. He's offering his hand. She takes it and he pulls her up. "Ugh, sorry Taro, I should have been watching in front of me." She says.  
"Hey, it's fine. I shouldn't have been looking at my phone... Aha." Taro blushes due to embarrassment.  
"Well, now we both know to pay attention, don't we?" Mikaiah laughs.  
Taro laughs as well. "Yeah... Well, I best let you head off then. Cya."  
"Uh, bye Taro! I'll probably see you at lunch maybe!" Mikaiah says, then jogging off.

"... Heh, didn't notice how cute her hair looked until now." Taro comments once she's out of range.


	2. Not a normal after-school

"Well, school for the day is over and I'm pretty sure Saki stole my lunch while I wasn't looking... Urgh..." Mikaiah sighs, listening to her stomach rumble as she goes to get her stuff from her locker.

"Hey Mikaiah."

Mikaiah closes her locker and turns her head to the side, quick to blush once she sees that it's Budo. "Oh, Budo! Uh... Any reason you wanted to talk to me?" She asks.  
"Yeah, I noticed you went without lunch so... I thought I'd get you some before I headed off to club practise!" Budo then holds out a plastic container, containing three rolls of sushi.  
"Oh gosh... Budo, you didn't have to do this..." Mikaiah accepts the sushi. "There must be some way I can repay for this."  
"No need. I'm sure you'd do the same for me. Gotta go now, cya!" Budo then runs off.

Mikaiah stares at him in a dreamy state. "Oh Budo..."  
Suddenly, an arm is wrapped around her. It's Pippi. Pippi laughs a little. "Aha, what do you even like him for? All he does is train and shout!"  
"You don't know him like I do Pippi... And I could say something similar about Ryuto: All he does is sit in front of a screen and game!" Mikaiah retaliates.  
"Don't talk about my precious Ryuto like that!" Pippi retaliates.

Then Midori approaches the girls.  
"Mikaiah-Senpai, Pippi-Senpai! I was hoping you could help me install this new game on my Laptop!" Midori holds out a game for the PS4. Mikaiah and Pippi look at each other with blank stares then burst into laughter. "That's not a PC game Midori-Chan..." Mikaiah manages to get out by stuffing in her laughter for a little bit.  
"Yeah, they don't work on PCs!" Pippi adds, still laughing.

"Well, let's just go to the club... Come on girls." Mikaiah urges, getting out of Pippi's grip and running to the Club.

"Misato! Where were you this morning?" Mikaiah asks.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, that... I had to go to the sewing club to get my uniform patched up. There was a big hole in it." Misato replies.

* * *

 _Misato Kasami. She's in class 2-1 with a crush on Sora Sosuke. She's normally rather friendly and likes joking around a little. Her skin is pretty fair. Her eyes are like a brown-amber colour. Her dirty-bright pink hair barely touches her shoulders, she has half of a fringe and her look is completed by a big black bow on the back of her head. She's also around the same height I am... I don't see her doing much in the club, but I'm not in the club myself very often... I think she's responsible for fixing any crashes that happen to the computers._

* * *

"That's understandable, especially if it was in an embarrassing place." Mikaiah laughs a little, then pulling out her notepad. "Okay, so I need to go meet with the Occult club soon, since both the Cooking Club and Light Music Club haven't decided on a stand-in for their leader... Aka Captain... Aka President..." Mikaiah says. "I'll be back shortly." She tells her club members, then walking off.  
"... Misato-Senpai, Misato-Senpai!" Midori starts chanting.  
"Oh no..." Misato sighs, then chuckling nervously.

"No she's not going to be here for a few weeks... I'm not entirely sure of the reason either..."  
"Oh, thanks for letting me know... Why are all these girls just suddenly not at school?"  
Mikaiah walks in on Taro chatting with Shin; Shin Higaku.

"Ah, good afternoon Mikaiah..." Shin greets her as she walks in.  
"Oh, Mikaiah! Fancy seeing you again today!" Taro greets as well.  
"Didn't think I'd ever see you in here Taro!" Mikaiah laughs a bit. "I come in here to normally chat it up with Oka, but she doesn't seem to be here..."  
"Yeah. She's taking a few weeks off school... You think she'd tell us why but she didn't." Shin replies, now looking at Mikaiah. "But I'm acting as her stand in, so chat away!" Shin laughs a little.  
"So... I best be on my way then." Taro says. "Well, I'll see you guys later!" He says, then walking out of the room.

"So, what shall we talk about?" Shin asks. "I... I never really paid attention to what you girls talked about..."  
"Ah, it's usually just about what the clubs are doing and how it's members are... And sometimes we can plan activities..." Mikaiah gives examples.  
"Oh, is that it? That doesn't sound to hard!" Shin says with a smile. "So, how is your club doing?" He asks.  
"Pretty well actually. The members generally show up for club meetings on time, and if they don't they always have a good reason... How about your club?" Mikaiah answers, then asking back.  
"Same old, same old... Club itself is fine, no notable research progress on the supernatural yet..." Shin replies.  
"Would you like to get some help with that? I think some members from the gaming club would be interested..." Mikaiah offers.  
"Huh? Oh, sure! We can arrange something later!" Shin accepts.

"SHIN, HELP! THE CURTAIN GOT LIT ON FIRE!"  
"Ayah... I gotta go. You should get out... Don't worry, I can handle it... Uh, bye!" Shin then runs off to deal with the fire and Mikaiah backs out the room.

"Well, time to go back to the club I gue-" Mikaiah's phone rings, pulling it out of her pocket and then answering it. "Hello?"  
"Mikaiah sweetheart! I know this sounds sudden but could you come home early for me? I know you have your club activities but this can't wait... I'll explain when you get home!"  
"Sure thing Papa. I'll start making my way there right now!" Mikaiah replies, then hanging up.

"Ugh, I need to tell one of the members... Ah! Mai!" Mikaiah spots Mai walking to the club. "Mai... I need to go home. It's urgent. Could you tell the club for me?"  
Mai looks at her for a bit, then smiles and nods. "Of course I'll tell them. Hope everything is fine for you!" She accepts, then jogging off.  
Mikaiah sighs with relief, then runs to her locker and opens it, gets her bag, locks it again and starts running home.

After 10 minutes of running, she manages to make it home while her father is still home.  
"You... You needed me?"  
"There you are Mikaiah!" Her father greets her. "And what I needed you for... We were robbed while we were off at Work and School. The police are here and won't be here for much longer. I need to know if anything of yours is missing, so please check your room."  
"Oh, that's all? I'll do that Papa." Mikaiah says, putting her bag down and taking off her shoes, then running to her bedroom.

She checks the drawers, under her bed, on her desk and any bookshelves, then she walks up to one of the policemen. "Glad they didn't still any of the consoles, especially the ones not set up. But they did steal my..." She sighs before saying. "My panties... Now I only have like 3 pairs... I had about 13 before this." She explains.  
The Policeman writes it down. "Right. We will be sure to look for an absurd amount of young woman's panties..." He says, then walking to Mikaiah's father. "That's all the stolen objects Mr. Mozuto. Or Kuya... That you have instead we call you."  
"Ugh... Why is it all just lewd objects?" Kuya sighs. "Uh, thank you though! I hope you find who stole them..."  
"That's our job. We'll do our best."

* * *

 _My dad, Kuya Mozuto. He's only 38 which would be considered a young parent that has a child as old as me, but it doesn't really bother me. It means he won't try too hard to be hip. He was also younger than my mother, there was an age gap of about 3 years between them. His hair is a raven black and his eyes are red like mine. His hair is short but often messy with 'bangs' all over the place. After the death of my mother, he spoiled me rotten in the only way he knew how: By giving me all his video game consoles. It's why I got into gaming. He's rather friendly but he can also be a nervous wreck around women. And don't tell him that I said this but his taste in music is horrible._

* * *

Once the police leave, Mikaiah turns to her father. "Well, that was rather eventful... Should we eat now?"  
Kuya nods. "Takeaway?"  
Mikaiah laughs a little. "Sure."


	3. Uncomfortable Panties and Vidya Gaems

Tuesday, seemingly another normal day at school for everyone. Which it is, for the most part.

"Mmmfmmffm!"  
"Midori-Chan, please finish eating your toast before speaking."  
"Yeah, I'm on cleaning duty this week and I don't want you to get crumbs in the keyboard!"  
"Well my question is how didn't you finish your toast before getting here?"  
"Good Morning ladies!"  
"Morning Ryuto."  
"Mfmfmn nffm!"  
"Wait, where's Mikaiah?"

* * *

"Ugh... I really need new panties. These ones are like three sizes too small for me..." Mikaiah sighs. She's walking awkwardly and constantly trying to adjust her underwear. "I hope no one sees me like this..."  
"Too Late."  
"Gya!" Mikaiah's reflexes kick in and she holds down her skirt so it hides her butt better. "Oh, it's just you Taro... Oh gods, this is super embarrassing..."

Taro laughs a little. "Don't worry, this happened to my sister last week. All of her panties got shrunk in the drier." He explains.  
"O... Oh..." Mikaiah calms down a little. "Glad you didn't come to some sort of dirty conclusion."  
"Well, you looked uncomfortable rather than irritated or something." Taro admits. "Besides, I'd rather not be rude."  
"Just... Ah... Thank you. And you might wanna rub that blush off your face." Mikaiah laughs a little. "And I gotta go to the Sewing club before class starts. Cya Taro!" She then runs off.

"Hmph! These people are useless! Can't even provide me with some extra ribbon!"  
"Oh, Good Morning Osana!" Mikaiah greets.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, Mikaiah... Morning... W-what are you doing?" Osana suddenly asks as she sees Mikaiah fiddle with her panties. Well, she can't see it since she doesn't have x-ray vision but she knows she's doing something under her skirt. "Are you coming onto me?"  
"What? No! My panties were stolen yesterday and I accidentally put on one that was way too small..." Mikaiah tries to explain, but Osana doesn't seem to be buying it.  
"Wh-whatever! Just don't do that in front of me! Or any of the boys!" Osana spits back, then walking off to leave, letting Mikaiah go into the sewing club before class.

* * *

Now it's lunch break.

"Aha! Not going to steal my lunch this time Saki!" Mikaiah says to herself, taking her bag of Lunch with her as she sprints towards the Martial Arts club.  
"I'm here!" Mikaiah says, then stuffing half of her sandwich in her mouth.  
Budo turns to her with a smile. "Ah, here for the weekly chat are you?" He asks rhetorically, but Mikaiah nods anyway.

Budo gently holds up her face and looks her straight in the eyes. "Just remember to swallow all that first, alright?"  
 _'He'stouchingmeHE'STOUCHINGME **HE'STOUCHINGMYFACE'**_ Is all Mikaiah is thinking about right now. She blushes, swallows her sandwich and continues staring back at Budo.  
The awkward silence gets a little too much for Budo and he takes his hand away, nervously chuckling. "A-Anyway, what is it today?"  
"Oh! Right!" Mikaiah pauses for a bit. "Uh, Midori brought in her Wii, along with Wii Fit Plus. She thought some kids in the Martial Arts Club would have fun playing it. I also did some research into it... Apparently it's been proven to help people with recovery after a physical injury. So if anyone gets injured they can come to the gaming club and play some Wii Fit!" Mikaiah explains her offer.  
"That's... Not a bad idea actually. Who knew Midori could actually come up with good ideas?" Budo comments, laughing a little.

Mikaiah laughs a little well. "Yeah, it surprised me too... And, I have a request to ask of you."  
"I'm listening." Budo replies.  
Mikaiah hesitates but eventually utters out her request.

"My... My panties were stolen last night, and I'm wearing some that are way too small... Can you walk me home tonight?" She asks, looking really embarrassed to add any extra details.  
"Don't worry, I know what you're talking about. I'll do it." Budo replies.  
"Thank you Budo! I owe you another one." Mikaiah says, looking really happy all while resisting her urge to hug him.

"Hey guys, I think Budo just scored a date." Mina teases.  
"Oooooooh!" The other members add.  
"Oh come on guys, Mikaiah's a good friend of mine. You'd probably do the same right? Walk a friend home once in a while?" Budo replies to counter his club members.

"If I'm causing you guys trouble, I'll leave..." Mikaiah offers.  
"No no! It's fine... You can stay if you like." Budo responds, then noticing something - no, someone - behind Mikaiah. "Oh, hello Ayano. What brings you here?"  
Ayano is quick to put away her phone and stare back at Budo. "Oh, yeah! I was thinking about joining the club!" Ayano responds, sounding enthusiastic.  
"Oh, is that all? As long as you agree to our rules..." Budo talks on while Ayano listens in. Mikaiah sits down then sneakily pulls out her Gameboy Colour. It's got a copy of Pokemon Green loaded in it. She begins playing away.

"That settles it then, you're officially a Member of the club!" Budo says to Ayano.  
"Perfect! Thanks Budo!" Ayano replies before running off.  
Budo then looks back at Mikaiah. "Still carrying that around eh?" Budo laughs a little.  
"Of course... And remember that Machoke you traded me when we were in Junior High for my Kadabra?" Mikaiah says, looking rather dreamy.  
"Yeah... We named them after ourselves..." Budo responds, laughing a little.  
"Yeah we did!" Mikaiah attempts to add to the conversation.

"Budo and Mikaiah, sittin under the cherry tree..."  
"K-I-S-"  
"Knock it off!" Budo yells at his club members. "Is it simply impossible for a male and female to be just friends?"  
 _'I hope this doesn't mean I've been freindzoned pleasepleasepleasepleaseeeee...'_ Mikaiah begs, saying this in her thoughts.

* * *

After another long session of classes, it's now the time were students are free to go home once again.

"How does Info-chan even get this stuff?"  
"I hear she's hired minions or something to take pictures for her."  
"Gosh that looks uncomfortable..."

"What are you looking at ladies?" Taro asks, walking up to Saki, Kokona and Yui.  
"Us? Oh, nothing..." Saki replies.  
"Actually, Info-Chan dropped this while fleeing the school as she normally does. It's another one of her panty shots but this one looks... Uncomfortable." Yui responds.  
Taro curiously looks at the image, then is quick to grab it and run.

"Normal panty shots are disgusting enough but this is just..." He can't bring himself to finish the sentence, and runs to the furnace at the front of the school. He tosses the picture in it and switches it on.  
"Hopefully that was the only copy..." He says with a somewhat relived sigh. Then runs back to the locker area, specifically to where Mikaiah's is. Thankfully, she's still here.

"Huh? You need something Taro?" She asks.  
"I just wanted to tell you that someone took a panty shot of you sometime today... And no one needed to see that. I got my hands on the image and burned it."  
Mikaiah can't bring herself to words for quite a while, but she eventually does. "Thank you Taro. I think that was rather brave of you. Most guys probably wouldn't do that."  
Taro blushes. "Well, I-"  
"Ah, sorry! Gotta go! I need to go to the Art club, then I need to stay with Budo until his club activities are over!" Mikaiah quickly explains before running off.

"... Why must I find her adorable?" Taro asks himself out-loud. "And how does she get her hair like that anyway?"

* * *

"I'm here Budo! I came straight from the Art Club!" Mikaiah says as she enters the room.  
"Welcome back!" Budo says with a bit of a laugh. "You didn't miss much despite how long you took. But may I ask what you were doing in there?"  
"Well, we came up with a deal... The Art club paints pictures of gaming consoles for us in the gaming club, and the best picture wins a console of their choice!" Mikaiah explains.  
"Woah, really? Sounds awesome." Budo says with a smile. "No wonder it took so long, our training session should begin soon." Budo responds, then turning his head as Ayano runs in and into the changing booth, then coming back out in the club uniform.

"I'm here! Sorry. I had to deal with something... It got a little messy too." She laughs nervously.  
"That's okay Ayano. You're just in time! Ready to start training?" Budo asks.  
"Yes I am, let's do this!" Ayano responds.  
"I guess that means more Pokemon Green for me..." Mikaiah laughs, pulling out her GBC once more.

* * *

"Alright kids, we're closing up... So go home!" One of the teachers urge, as the students in the Martial Arts club pack away their uniforms.

"Alright then Mikaiah... Uh, Mikaiah?"  
Mikaiah is still seated on the floor, playing her GBC.  
Budo sighs softly and lifts her up. "Come on Mikaiah, we gotta go now..."  
"Hm?" Mikaiah looks up and away from her game. "Oh, yeah! Sorry..."  
"It's alright. Just lead the way home." Budo insists, then playfully pushing Mikaiah to get her to move.

Once out of the school gates, Mikaiah puts her GBC away and starts pulling Budo along while starting up a sprint.  
"If we run, we will get there faster!" Mikaiah says as she starts running backwards.  
Budo can't help but smile and speeds up to keep up with Mikaiah. This is an easy task since she's pretty slow even when running.

"How long has it been since you've been over anyway?" Mikaiah asks Budo out loud.  
"If I had to guess, it's probably been five years!" Budo replies.  
"Ah! Maybe you could stay for a bit then! You should see how much my bedroom has changed and what my Papa did to the living room!" Mikaiah responds.  
"Well, maybe I could spend a little bit of- Mikaiah watch out!" Budo speeds up some more and suddenly picks Mikaiah up and halting to a complete stop.

"Huh?" Mikaiah looks around and she sees a plain bench. She stares at Budo curiously, while enjoying the bridal-style hold she's in.  
"You were going to trip and probably hurt yourself... And I promised I'd keep you safe, didn't I?" Budo answers.  
Mikaiah gives Budo a light hug, too shy to do anything tighter. "Thanks." She softly replies.  
"Now... Where's your house again?" Budo asks. "I'll carry you there."  
"Do you really have to carry me? Won't that tire you out?" Mikaiah asks, sounding a little concerned.  
"Nonsense. If I can toss a man twice my size, I can carry you while running for a while." Budo proudly proclaims.  
"Oh. Alright then... Just keep running ahead." Mikaiah responds, pointing in the direction of her house.

* * *

"We're here! You can put me down now."

Budo gently puts Mikaiah on her feet and then knocks on the door.  
The door opens.

"Hm? Oh! Mikaiah, back from school at last I see!" Kuya says with a smile. Mikaiah flings herself at Kuya and gives him a hug. Kuya then notices Budo. "Oh... Budo was it?"  
"Yes sir. My name is Budo. Glad you remembered." Budo responds.  
"So you walked Mikaiah home? Are... Are you two dating?" Kuya asks out of curiosity.  
"No sir. I assure you we're still just friends." Budo replies.

"Oh, can you quickly come in? Maybe?" Mikaiah offers. "We have snacks."

Budo looks inside, spotting a clock and it reads 18:19pm  
"I guess I could spend 10 minutes.. But no more than that. I need to be home by quarter to seven." Budo replies.  
"Yay!" Mikaiah then pulls Budo in and gives him a good all around look.

The couches are sleek and of a black colouring to clash yet blend well with the white rug. There's a Famicom Controller-styled pillow on the couch and a Super Famicom one too, and the NA counterparts to match. They look hand-made. The coffee table is an oval shape and made of glass. The Entertainment cabinet has a flat-screen TV and the modern gaming consoles are hooked up to it, with what seems to be the latest Mario Kart on pause. Several game cases are on the coffee table, either closed or open and empty.

"Man, you two sure like your games..." Budo comments.  
"That's nothing. You should see my room!" Mikaiah then starts pulling Budo to her room. Up the stairs, take a left and her room appears to be rather neat... Aside from loose gaming controllers and a few casual clothes thrown about.

The wallpaper is a red colour with white vertical stripes. But it's hard to see the wallpaper since the walls are plastered with posters of promotional video game posters and posters of video game characters or what looks like professional fanart. There's her bed and it's decked out with a NES-controller blanket, with her pillows being different types of pokemon, Pikachu is surprisingly missing from the roster. Her drawers look plain at first but are painted Black and Blue and with each knob having a shape on it, probably to match the Sony Playstations. Her desk is the only normal looking thing in the room, but even then the stuff on the desk is a bunch of gaming objects. Her bookshelves while just plain white - have stickers of video game characters all over them. And in the bookshelf it's either Manga based off of video games, manga with stories that have connections to games or old games.

Budo is understandably internally screaming with fear.

"So, you like it?"

"Well... Let's just say I have never seen so much gaming related objects all stuffed into one room before."

"Hey, you two... I have some snacks if you wanted some."

Mikaiah is quick to run downstairs, Budo follows.

* * *

"NO! NOT THE TRIPLE REDS!"  
"YES THE TRIPLE REDS!"  
"BUDO WHYYYYY"

"Don't worry Lilia, your son is right here... Safe and sound under my roof. He said he'd only spend 10 minutes here but Mikaiah got him to play Mario Kart and..." Kuya is talking on the phone with Budo's mother, while watching them. "Uh, is he allowed to stay over for the night? I have a guest bedroom. Oh, really? Great! I'll tell them once they've finished their race... Uh, I'll see you later... Maybe!" He then hangs up.

"Oh come on, I only got second after that?" Budo says, somewhat complaining.  
"Hey, I got bumped down to 5th thanks to the CPU with the star!" Mikaiah tries to out-complain Budo.

"Kids... Uh, should I even call you two that anymore? You're both young adults at this point... A-anyway! Budo, your mother said you could stay the night, since it's getting really dark out now..." Kuya says.  
"It can't possibly be that dark or that late, can it?" Budo says, then looking up at the clock. "Oh." He comments upon seeing that the time is now 20:52pm. "Well I guess this is better than crashing into every object possible on my way home." Budo adds.  
"Oh, we're going to have so much fun before we fall asleep! Let's switch games..." Mikaiah makes sure the game saves then turns off the console and turns a different one on. "Hope you like fighting games."


	4. The Potential Bestie

"Hnnnng..." Mikaiah wakes with a yawn. She finds herself on the Couch and Budo lays on top of her, using her breasts as make-shift pillows. Her face turns red and she decides not to move, and instead pokes Budo's face gently.

He eventually gets up, half of his hair seems fine but the other side is a mess. "Morning!" He says enthusiastically, not realising he's laying on top of her.  
"Ohayo to you too Budo." Mikaiah says, trying to act natural and not as if her ovaries are exploding 50 times over. But the look on her face gives it away.

Budo suddenly realises and sits up, looking a little ashamed. "A-... Sorry. I didn't mean to use you as a mattress."  
"It's fine Budo. I don't think either of us planned on falling asleep while playing." Mikaiah accepts the apology, then she puffs up her chest a little. "Hope you didn't squish them down a size." She jokes.  
"Wait, I was sleeping on your breasts? Oh gosh... Forgive me!" Budo turns red out of embarrassment and looks away.  
"Hey, I said it's fine. And besides, I owed you one from yesterday, right?" Mikaiah laughs a little. Then looking up at the clock.

"Ah! It's already 10 minutes to 7! We gotta get ready quick! I'll get our Lunches that my dad probably left us, also feel free to brush your hair using any of my brushes!" Mikaiah stands up and dashes off to the kitchen. Budo shrugs and gets up. "Uh... Where are the brushes exactly?" Budo asks. "In the bathroom! Somewhere!" Mikaiah shouts back.

Budo walks through the hall and enters the bathroom. It's mostly tidy... All except for the sink. The sink is a mess. Tubes of toothpaste everywhere, it hasn't been cleaned in at least two weeks and three hair-brushes are just lying in the sink. One looks barely touched, another is completely covered with brown hair that can only belong to Mikaiah and the other looks very used with a bunch of black hair, obviously used by Kuya. He takes the one barely used to fix up his hair.  
"That looks better." He comments once he's finished.

"BUDO, ARE YOU DONE? I'VE GOT ALL THE FOOD READY!" Mikaiah shouts.  
"UH YEAH! COMING!" Budo replies, just as loudly.

"Hm... It's like we're a married couple..." Mikaiah dreamily comments before Budo runs up to her. Mikaiah then hands him toast with butter on it and a plastic container containing what seems to be some sushi and bits of fish. "Ready to go?"  
"Ready." Budo replies.

"Good, just wait like 2 minutes, I'll get some more comfortable underwear, or at least what will make decent underwear for the time being." Mikaiah says, pulling her current panties down then running to her bedroom. Budo can't help but stare at them. They're purple with yellow boarders and definitely look way too small for her.

"I PUT SOME SHORTS ON, LET'S GO!" She shouts to Budo again. Then running straight to the door.

They run out of the house, Mikaiah quick to lock it and they begin running to school in hopes to arrive at least before 7:30.

* * *

"Morning Mikaiah... And Budo?" Misato greets the two, a little confused.  
"Yeah, Budo stated the night at my place." Mikaiah explains, out of breath from running.  
Budo simply nods. "Oh, Mikaiah, I need to get to the club right away, see you later!" Budo then runs to his locker before quickly leaving it and running to the club room.

Misato gives Mikaiah a cheeky glare. "So, what went down? Did you get funky, perhaps?" She asks, slightly teasing.  
Mikaiah goes red. "H-hey! ...Not here. Let's go to the computer lab, I'll tell you then."  
"Ah, good idea." Misato says with a smile, the two girls then head to the room.

"I got him to play games with me. We both fell asleep on the couch and he was using my breasts as pillows, I discovered..." Mikaiah quietly tells Misato, blushing a little.  
"No way! You got super lucky for that to happen, didn't you?" Misato comments. "How did you even get him to come over to your house anyway?"  
"Oh... He just walked me home because I requested him to do so earlier in the day..." Mikaiah answers.  
"Well, I know you two go back to Middle School so that makes sense, I guess... Uh, despite that, do you think it could work on Sora?"

Mikaiah laughs a little. "Oh yeah, you have a crush on him don't you? How about this: We go shopping for some new panties together tonight since the ones I can actually wear have been stolen, then I'll invite him over for a study session and you can come over to. That should get something started!" She offers.  
"You are the best. I'll do it." Misato accepts the offer, then shaking Mikaiah's currently limp arm.

* * *

After a day of boring classes and daily routines, Mikaiah comes back to the Gaming Club.

"There you are, let's go!" Misato insists.  
"R-right now?!" Mikaiah asks, looking like she just got finished organising something.  
"Yeah, no time like the present!" Misato grabs her arm and they run out of the club and out of the school, into Shisuta town.

"Ah, haven't been here without my dad... We always come here to check out games and preorder a bunch of stuff... And for merchandise." Mikaiah comments, looking around at the lights and the active town.  
"Into the shop we go!" Misato laughs, pulling Mikaiah into a shop dedicated to selling undergarments for both men and women.

"Wow, this is a broad selection... Oh look, Famicom underwear, and matching Bra!" Mikaiah gravitates towards the underwear. Misato laughs a little and follows behind her. "Of course you pick out this pair..." She teases. Mikaiah ignores her and gravitates toward more gaming-themed underwear, such as underwear with the Fire Emblem logo on it and Triforces. There is also Persona-themed underwear, World of Warcraft and Final Fantasy. Mikaiah is loving all of this.

After what seems like hours, although in reality it was mere minutes, Mikaiah picks out 5 pairs of underwear and bras. "I'm ready to purchase, I hope my on-hand money is enough..."  
"If it isn't, I can pitch in. You are getting me a date with Sora after all." Misato urges, pulling out her purse.  
Mikaiah smiles. "Thanks! I would say I owe you but... What you said! Aha!" Then putting forward the underwear, getting ready to pay. She pulls out her own purse, it's design on the front is of Phoenix Wright shouting "OBJECTION!"... Or in this case, it would be "IGIARI!" in kanji.  
Misato gives Mikaiah an odd look. "I know your part of the gaming club but I think this is getting to the point of scary obsession." She comments.  
"Huh? Oh, my purse!" Mikaiah laughs. "Well, gaming is my life... I get my bias for Nintendo from my dad, he grew up loving Mario and Metroid." She comments, then pulling out the money to pay for her new underwear, she thankfully has more than enough but Misato insists on giving 10% anyway.

"Thanks for this... Hey, wanna check out my house real quick?" Mikaiah offers.  
"Sure, why not?" Misato replies.

* * *

"So, I know you and Budo go back to Middle school, but can you tell me the details? Please?" Misato starts up conversation on the way to Mikaiah's.  
"Well, we were in the same classes twice. We were the only two that spent our Lunch times all by ourselves. When we had to partner up for an assignment one time, we were paired up by default because everyone chose their partners. We worked on the project at my house a lot and we played a bunch of Street Fighter once we finished the assignment! We were friends from then on, and I slowly developed a crush on him... He's so brave, yet caring and friendly... I'd love cooking dinner for him. Hopefully Cooking Mama hasn't lied to me all these years." Mikaiah explains, ending up all dreamy.  
"Seriously? Budo was alone?" Misato asks, surprised.  
"Of course! He was always practising his Martial Arts... No time for socialising... Until he got paired up with me of course! And there was no socialising for me until that either!" Mikaiah adds.

"Wow, sounds like... Hey, looks like we're here!" The two stop infront of Mikaiah's house and then enter.

"What did the cat drag in today?" Kuya jokingly asks as he watches the girls walk in from the couch, game paused.  
"Oh, are you Mikaiah's father?" Misato asks, walking up to him then bowing. "I am Misato, fellow gaming club member. We were out shopping for new panties for her considering hers were all... Stolen, from what I hear."  
"Ah, friends are you? That's nice. Didn't know Mikaiah could make friends so easily actually!" Kuya replies, saving his game.  
"Papaaaaaa..." Mikaiah whines, not wanting him to jokingly tease her, even if it is funny.

"Whoa, check out this gaming setup! This is awesome!" Misato jolts to stare down the consoles, then pulling open one of the drawers to reveal a huge set of games. "How... How do you guys even afford all this?"  
"Well, at least half of it was thanks to wills..." Kuya admits. "And office jobs pay pretty well these days."

"My turn!" Mikaiah turns off the current console and turns on another one, and swaps out the discs.  
Kuya sighs a loving sigh and looks at Misato. "Make yourself comfortable Misato... I'll get the snacks." He chuckles, walking off into the kitchen.

* * *

 **I normally don't do these 'Writer notes' or whatever they're called but it wouldn't get any attention otherwise:**

 **I'm accepting other OCs! Just PM me their class, crush (if they have one), club, persona, appearance, personality and other information you find important like family and backstory. I might just put them in if I find them interesting enough! Just don't make them _too_ tragic or Mary Sue-ish.**


	5. Everyone falls on the floor

"Hnnnggg... Oh, it's morning now... And it's a Thursday." Mikaiah stretches and realises she's been using Misato's butt as a pillow. She rolls off the couch and runs off quickly to do her hair and change her underwear.

Misato stretches and falls off the couch. "Ah! Oh right! I stayed the night here! Haha!" She chuckles, pushing herself up and smoothing down her hair.

"Ah! You're up now!" Mikaiah comments once she runs back into the room. "Get your stuff ready, I'll get our food from the kitchen!" Mikaiah dashes off again.  
Misato shrugs and chuckles. "Alright then... Let's get going! When you're ready of course."

* * *

"WE'RE HERE!" Mikaiah runs into the computer lab, and it contains no people at the moment.  
Misato looks up at the clock. "What are we doing here at 6:30am?"

"Wait, it's not even seven yet?" Mikaiah laughs a little at herself. "Well, I have always been all over the place... Never on time if you think about it."  
Misato giggles a little. "Ah, this means you have some free time to use a PC!"  
"Yeah, but what am I gonna use it for? I can game at home... Besides we're all gonna have an all-day WoW session this weekend for Pippi's youtube channel. I think." Mikaiah sighs a little.  
"You need to chill a little while at school Mikaiah." Misato urges, nudging Mikaiah with her shoulder.  
"This is my last year, I don't think I have time for chill. And I rarely do my homework so I have to focus in class." Mikaiah urges back, slightly whining.

Silence. It's lasts about 10 seconds.

"Ah! I gotta check social media with the School's free wi-fi!" Mikaiah pulls her phone out.  
"Midori's posting pictures of her cat again... Yes, we know it has green eyes Midori..."  
Misato pulls out her phone as well, to get a look for herself. "Oh gosh, she's really enthused about her cat, isn't she?"  
"Ye-AYIEEEE!"  
"What is it?" Misato peers over Mikaiah to get a look at her phone.

"Oka is messaging me! She's alright! Ah... I was starting to think she summoned a demon that took her to some devil realm." Mikaiah explains.  
"... You seem way too excited about that." Misato comments.  
"Me and Oka are surprisingly good friends. I simply reached out to her one day and the rest is in my diary that I don't have. She's a super sweet girl... Once you ignore the 'wanting to summon demons' thing." Mikaiah adds, chuckling along.

* * *

"Sora!" Mikaiah grabs Sora's shoulders before he can run off for Lunch.  
"Aruuu! Ah... It's just you Mikaiah." Sora initially jumps in his skin, before recognising the voice of his classmate, then turning around. "Do you need anything?"  
"Yes. I want you to come over today for a study session." Mikaiah says, giving him some very hard and firm eye contact.  
"Sure... Can you stop looking at me like that? Please?"  
"Ah. Yes yes, will do." Mikaiah backs away. "Let's leave at 5?"  
"Sure, I can do that." Sora nods, agreeing to the time, then leaving the classroom.

Mikaiah pulls out her phone.  
 _"He took the bait. We'll be home by 5:30 at the latest"_  
She texts to Misato.  
Misato replies with a winky face.

On her way out of the classroom, Mikaiah rams herself into Shin, and they both fall over, face first.  
"GYA!" Shin groans upon contact with the ground.  
"I'm so sorry! I'll-" Before they can get off the ground, Osana trips over them... Followed by Riku.

"Could you watch it?!" Osana yells at Riku.  
"Everyone stay calm or else more people will just trip over us." Shin attempts to order the others.  
The three of them sigh, now listening.

"Alright, Riku... Um, push yourself up into a standing position." Shin instructs.  
"This should be easy." Riku attempts pushing himself upward, but Osana slaps his hand and he falls back to square one.  
"HANDS OFF BAKA!"  
"I'M NOT EVEN TOUCHING YOU!"  
"YES YOU ARE, YOU'RE LAYING ON TOP OF ME!"  
"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Mikaiah shouts.  
"Please refrain from slapping Riku, Osana..." Shin sighs. "Now, let's try this again."

"SHIN-SENPAI, SHIN SENPAI!"

"... _Fuck_."

Midori comes running and bowls herself right into the four, somehow squeezing herself between Mikaiah and Osana.  
"Can... Can we just cut till after we get out of this mess?" Mikaiah asks, sighing.  
"Not until Midori explains why she wanted me." Shin replies.  
"Oh yeah!" Midori giggles. "Someone messaged me about this story of this girl that died because..."  
Shin goes silent, looking annoyed and regretful.

* * *

"Now that we're out of that tangle, let's go eat!" Mikaiah says triumphantly.

Then the bell for class rings.

"... Are you kidding me with this?" She groans, turning to walk back inside her classroom.

* * *

"Ah, I have some free time before I have to go home with Sora..." Mikaiah stretches before walking into the doorway of the Martial Arts club to cling to the wall and admire Budo.  
"Those dreamy eyes, that perfect hair and his wondrous voice... These alone give him all the fangirls in the school, but I go beyond that... I need to think of how to repay him soon, but how?"  
"Stalking your crush eh?"  
Mikaiah jumps in her skin and turns around upon hearing Sora's voice. "H-how did you-?!"  
"Everyone in the class knows... You know that right?" Sora halfheartedly chuckles.  
Mikaiah goes red. "Just don't tell him, alright? I don't know if he feels the same... I know we're good friend but..."  
"Aha, it's alright. Let's go." Sora gently pulls Mikaiah away from the door and they walk off.

Budo quickly peers towards the open doorway, then simply shrugs it off, thinking he was hearing things.

* * *

"Relax Sora, it's not like my father will assume you're my boyfriend!" Mikaiah laughs, opening the door to her house. "I'm home!" She calls out, before dragging Sora in then just about throwing him on the couch. Then she looks up at the clock. "5:20... Alright, I'm giving ourselves 40 minutes before you have to go home, let's study!" Mikaiah whips out sheets of paper and a book, slamming it down gently on the table in front of them.

Sora remains silent, not knowing how not normal Mikaiah was until right this very moment... Mainly because she's staring at him as if she were a pissed-off Edgeworth, which is probably something that isn't considered normal.

"We need pens." He comments.

"... Oh look at that! We do!" Mikaiah laughs, then runs to her room. She comes back with about 5 pens and skids them across the table. "Pick your poison. Let's start note taking."

After 10 minutes pass of Sora taking notes and Mikaiah drawing pictures of what looks like her gaming club members in those 'draw your squad' positions, there is a knock at the door.  
"I'll get that." Mikaiah springs up and dashes over to the door, swinging it open. Misato comes strolling in.  
"Oh, Sora-senpai!" Misato happily walks over and sits down next to him. "Didn't know you were here! I just came to drop something off... Mikaiah forgot something in the Computer lab." She lies, giving him an amazed glare with stars in her eyes.  
Sora blushes a little, as he finds that she's getting a little too close to him. "Ah... Well, I just came over to study with-" Sora looks back at where Mikaiah is. She's lying on the floor and yelling in pain.  
"I twisted my ankle just now because I tripped over my shoesssss..." She whines. She is obviously faking it to get her two guests out of the house.  
"Ah!" Sora runs over to her, followed by Misato. "Do you need anything? Are you gonna be alright? Should I go home?"  
"I think that would be for the best... I'm sorry Sora." Mikaiah replies, whining in fake-pain a little. "I'll be... Fine. My papa will carry me to the couch." She insists.

"H-hey Sora-senpai! I have some free time..." Misato starts asking, looking a little shy. "And, I was thinking of going off and getting a snack... Wanna come?"  
"Oh? Uh... Sure! I guess I have nothing else to do..." Sora agrees.  
"Great!" Misato runs over back to the table and grabs Sora's notes before handing them to him. "Shall we go?"  
"Yeah... G-get better Mikaiah! Th... That phrase is correct for this situation, right?" Sora nervously chuckles, before exiting the house with Misato. Misato gives a high-five to Mikaiah on the way out.

Mikaiah pushes herself up and dusts herself off, she strolls over back over to the living room area and turns on one of the consoles, grabbing a controller then sitting herself down on the couch.

"Dinner's ready!" Kuya calls out from the kitchen.  
"What did you make today papa?" Mikaiah asks with a giggle.  
"Um, I tried making these cheeseburgers... Or whatever they're called." Kuya replies, walking up to Mikaiah with one on a plate to quickly show her.  
Mikaiah glares at it. "Looks better than the ones from those fast food places... Any reason why you're trying to make these?"  
"Well, on Saturday a family from America or someplace is moving in next to us..." Kuya starts explaining.  
"Huh. The crime scene is finally getting residence again? I was starting to think people would have been too scared to live in a house that murders took place in." Mikaiah chuckles.  
"Well, I think they would have taken any place available. I don't really blame them..." Kuya laughs a little, then walking over to place the plate on the dinner table. "Do you think we should help them settle in?"  
"Oh, sure!" Mikaiah seems rather eager.  
"I hear there's a girl that's going to go to Akademi actually... Maybe you can show her around next Monday?" Kuya suggests, snatching Mikaiah's controller away and pausing her game.  
Mikaiah lazily rolls her eyes before looking up at her father. "Sure, good plan. And I'll eat now."

* * *

 **OC submissions are still open. You can enter as many characters as you like. I'll get back to you if I want to use your OC. So far one has been accepted and two more are through the process of being accepted.**


	6. Close encounter with the dead-kind

"I'm on time for once! Yes!" Mikaiah cheers as she enters school. She runs straight past the lockers and slams into the wall, landing on her butt. "Ow..." She groans, rubbing her but.  
"Need a hand?"  
"Sur- Taro!"

Mikaiah happily grabs Taro's hand, as he offered it. He pulls her up and they both smile.  
"I should pay more attention to where I'm going... I end up crashing into everything. Even at home." Mikaiah embarrassingly says, almost coughing.  
"Really? That's kinda funny..." Taro admits, he can't help but smirk. "Maybe that's the catch for having white pupils. You can't see walls." Taro innocently teases, pulling down one of her eyelids.  
Mikaiah can't help but laugh. "That must be it! Ah, we should get to our lockers before the traffic comes. I'll see you later?" Mikaiah turns around, ready to leave.  
"Sure! See ya!" Taro bows before walking off.

After organising her locker, Misato approaches her and taps her on the shoulder to get her attention.  
"Yes Misato?" Mikaiah asks as she turns around.  
"Last night went like a DREAM! He agreed to a second date later this weekend!" Misato then springs up and hugs Mikaiah. "Thank you thank you and THANK YOU!"  
"Y-you're suffocating me..." Mikaiah coughs.

As soon as Misato lets go of Mikaiah, Mikaiah drops to the floor, out of breath. "I... I'm fine... I think." Mikaiah tries to reassure Misato. Misato stands there awkwardly until Mikaiah stands back up. "Well, I'm glad everything went well for you!" Mikaiah says, giving the thumbs up. "Well, to the gaming club we go?"  
"Yeah, let's go." Misato responds.

* * *

"Well, the whole day has been pretty uneventful so far... Maybe I should be the next person to take up the 'Try and make me smile' challenge Kuu started." Mikaiah talks to herself as she walks down the hallway. As she approaches the stars, she hears a scream and shifts her gaze to where the sound is coming from.

Osana is getting stabbed repeatedly in the neck by Ayano. Mikaiah can't help but let out a soft, quick yet high-pictched scream. Ayano hears her and looks over to her.

Mikaiah acts on her instinct: She gets bends her knees, clasps her hands together after dropping her lunch box and bows her head down. "Please spare my life! I promise I won't tell anyone what I saw!" She begs before running down the the stairs to flee. The look on her face makes her look as if she saw a ghost. Other students notice her in a panicked state and attempt to ask her what's wrong, but she seems to have zoned everything and everyone out, focused on her current goal of getting home to safety.

After what feels like running for hours even though it was only mere minutes, Mikaiah uses her spare key to burst through her front door and lock it again once she's inside. Running up the stairs into her bedroom, she crawls under the blanket of her bed and curls up into a ball, shivering out of fear with her teeth chattering a little bit.

A mere hour later, she hears the door open and close. She stops her gameplay session of New Leaf to let out a scream of fear - thinking that Ayano decided to get rid of the witnesses. Instead, her father comes running up to her bedroom in a panic at her scream. "Mikaiah! Is everything alright?!"  
"Oh... It's just you Papa..." She says between short, scared breaths, popping her head out from underneath her blanket.  
"What happened to you? You're home early and in a nervous sweat..." He sits next to her.  
"I... I saw a dead body at school. I feared the person that killed them was still on the property so I ran home... I didn't wanna be next!" She explains, breaking out into fearful tears and pushing her blanket away from herself so she can hug Kuya.  
Kuya hugs her back. "That is of concern..." He gently strokes her hair as he gulps down his fears upon hearing the information. "If you need anything, I'm right here." He reassures, hoping to lessen the flow of her tears.  
"I know Papa... I know..." She replies, using one hand to wipe away her tears.

"Hey, I think we can do something to get your mind off this for a while..." Kuya starts.  
"W-what is it..?" Mikaiah asks as a response.  
Kuya pulls out his mobile phone. "Terrible video game movie night with takeaway dinner of course. We can laugh the fear away!" He suggests, putting on a smile.  
Mikaiah can't help but smile too. "Y-yeah!" She says in support of the idea.

* * *

Mikaiah is seated on the couch with a plain white blanket wrapped around herself, and she has her phone in her right hand, from the looks of it she's texting Oka.

 _Oka: What..? You found Osana... Dead?_  
 _Mikaiah: Yeah... I shouldn't be telling you this but I saw Ayano stab her._  
 _Oka: Ayano... Hasn't she been seen stalking Taro lately?_  
 _Mikaiah: That's her._  
 _Oka: This is some horrific news... Perhaps she's been possessed by a demon?_  
 _Mikaiah: Maybe... But once you get back to school, do your best to avoid her. I don't know what her motives were for killing Osana and I don't think I wanna find out; I really hope it's just a one-off or something. Oh, we're about to start the movie. Talk to you later?_  
 _Oka: I'm always open for a 'talk'... Hardly anyone texts me._

Mikaiah puts her phone down on the table as Kuya takes his seat on the couch. "So, should we start with Mario Bros. First? I've already put it in."  
"Sure Papa." Mikaiah says.

Suddenly, Mikaiah's phone buzzes again. She picks it up and unlocks it. There's a new text from Budo.  
 _Budo: Are you okay?!_

Mikaiah quickly looks up at the time, it's only about 3pm.

 _Mikaiah: I'm fine Budo... Why are you freaking out? If you are freaking out._  
 _Budo: The police came over since a teacher called the cops after being alerted about Osana's dead body... You were missing from the role call in your class so I... Assumed the worst._  
 _Mikaiah: I saw her corpse... I became so terrified about a potential killer in the school that I ran home. I'm sorry that I made you worry... I'm so sorry._  
 _Budo: All I care about is that you're safe at home now. If you were killed, I would have broken my promise to you and then I-_  
 _Mikaiah: You can stop stressing now Budo._  
 _Budo: Oh, of course. Have a nice weekend Mikaiah._  
 _Mikaiah: You too._

For hopefully the last time, Mikaiah puts down her phone and starts to watch the movie... While eating Pizza.

* * *

"Oh god, that movie was SO bad." Mikaiah chuckles.  
"I am in agreement with that... I wonder what Miyamoto thinks of it." Kuya comments. "Well, time to put on some Final Fantasy I guess." He gets off the couch to switch the discs.

Perfect timing - Mikaiah gets yet ANOTHER text message. She picks up and unlocks her phone.  
 _Midori: Mikaiah-Senpai! I needed to ask you a question about getting this one Yo-Kai..._

Mikaiah puts her phone back down straight away and waits for the next movie.


	7. The update you've all been waiting for

"6am... Why am I up this early?" Mikaiah rolls herself out of bed, landing on the floor. She pushes herself up and stretches. "Hm? What's that noise?" Mikaiah walks over to her window and looks out her window. Outside there is a truck and many people around it, they are walking into the house next-door with a bunch of furniture. "AH! The new neighbours are here!" Mikaiah runs to her wardrobe and rummages through it. "Ahhh, my Mario hoodie won't be too good for a good impression... These plain pants should be okay... Maybe this green t-shirt with the triforce on it will be okay? Yeah, I'll go with that!"

After changing out of her dark blue PJs with Brand of the Exalt all over it and into her 'casual wear', she slides into her slip-on shoes that are a brown colour, before running downstairs and outside.

"Ah, I can give you a tour- Mikaiah, why are you up so early?" Kuya asks as his daughter approaches him and his new acquaintance.  
"I asked the same thing myself." Mikaiah laughs, followed by a yawn.  
"Well, while you here..." Kuya points toward the house. "You may as well go introduce yourself to Mackenzie. I saw her somewhere over there. She seems a little shy so don't come on too strong."  
"Got it Papa!" Mikaiah winks and whips out the 'peace' sign before running off.

Weaving through the furniture and people and people carrying furniture, Mikaiah spots a blonde-haired girl who seems a little on the short side. She's sitting on the couch and staring at her phone, her bright blue eyes reflect the screen. She's wearing a plain white t-shirt and a cool-coloured skirt.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Mikaiah says, walking up to her. The girl is startled and shuffles back. Getting a better look at her, she has a widow's peak, her skin is peachy, hair is loose - aside from two ponytail-like bangs tied up to the side of her face that rest on her shoulders - and definitely does not look at all Japanese.

Mikaiah bows. "I am Mikaiah Mozuto, your next-door neighbour, and one of your upper-classmen at Akademi high." She greets.  
The girl looks Mikaiah up and down. "H... Hello. I'm Mackenzie... Uh, last name is Curtis."

* * *

 _Mackenzie Curtis. She's in class 1-1, awkward and shy. She's kinda like me before I put in a plan to be more social. Just like me, she lost one of her parents when she was young, so she lives with her mother - Delilah - and her older brother - Owen. Around 155-ish tall in cm she is. Or not? Either way she's shorter than average it seems. Hopefully, once I take her under my wing... Um, she should be doing great! Yeah, that's it. I think the Gaming Club is gonna love her, I hope Mai doesn't crush her with hugs._

* * *

"Nice to meet you." Mikaiah replies. "Hey, since I have nothing to do today... Um, I can take you on a tour of the town! Maybe I can introduce you to some of your fellow classmen if we run into them!"  
"Th... That sounds like a good idea." Mackenzie says, putting down her phone. "But, I gotta eat first."  
"Of course. I'll just be waiting outside for you... Oh! I can go get my phone, we can give each other our numbers, you can text me... Do you have Miitomo? I can add you on that!" Mikaiah then runs off. Mackenzie looking rather awe-struck.

After rushing about her room to collect all her handhelds just incase then stuffing said handhelds in a plain bag one slings over their shoulder, she runs back down, back outside and back into the house next-door.

"That was fast..." Mackenzie says, a little surprised. Mackenzie hadn't even gotten off the couch in the time Mikaiah was rushing around to get her handhelds. "You sure seem excited."  
"Yep!" Mikaiah happily laughs. "I'm normally not like this, maybe it's a side-effect from getting up this early... Oh! Maybe my papa and I can eat breakfast with your family!" She practically glows and emits soft, squishy flowers as some sort of strange aura, ala Animal Crossing.  
"That sounds alright... I'll ask my mom." Mackenzie shuffles herself off the couch before standing up then running off.

Around an hour later, and the group of five are all having a pleasant chat at a table, with bowls and plates only having crumbs on them.

"So, how about that tour?" Mikaiah reminds Mackenzie.  
"Huh? Oh yeah, that! Uh, mom? Can we be excused?" Mackenzie asks her mother.  
"Oh, sure dear!" Her mother looks at Kuya. "You're fine with this right?"  
"Of course Delilah. My daughter is old enough and responsible, they'll be fine!" Kuya responds with a smile. "I'll see you girls later!"

Mikaiah and Mackenzie stand up and they both bow before walking off.

Mikaiah puts her arm around Mackenzie and pulls her in nice and snug under her arm, accidentally pushing Mackenzie against her D-sized chest pillows. "So, shall I just randomly guide you around the town or do you want to point out where you want to go first?"  
"I heard that this town has a beach... Should we go there?" Mackenzie asks.  
"Ah the beach! Of course! It's that way!" Mikaiah points in the direction of the beach. She lifts her leg high before slamming it down on the ground and marching towards it, almost tugging Mackenzie along with her but obviously not on purpose.

When they arrive, the beach has a few people hanging about. Some just by themselves, others in groups of around three to seven. It's obviously not super busy due to the position of the sun in the sky; some people like sleeping in until around 9am on weekends.

Mikaiah suddenly lets out a scream.

"You alright?!" Mackenzie freaks out as Mikaiah does her best to hide behind Mackenzie.  
"It's Budo..." Mikaiah utters.  
"Who's Budo?" Mackenzie questions.  
Mikaiah dusts herself off and floofs up her hair, making sure she looks all calm and neat. "He's a good friend of mine..."  
"There's more isn't there?" Mackenzie pushes further.  
"And I have a crush on him that my classmates all know about but for some strange reason they're all keeping it a secret from Budo...I don't deserve to have a secret such as that be kept." She admits, trying to hold a smile together. Her facial expression is ready to break into either tears or more fangirl screaming. "S-so, wanna go meet him?"  
"Sure..." Mackenzie says, not too fussed.

Mikaiah pulls Mackenzie over to Budo.  
Budo is in a short-sleeved white shirt and black shorts. His feet are currently bare, with his shoes being placed on a nearby blanket. He still wears his bandana, as if he never takes it off. Upon seeing Mikaiah walk up to him, he stops kicking the air to wave and properly greet her once she comes closer. "Fancy seeing you here Mikaiah!"  
"I didn't know you trained at the beach! I thought you would have done it at the Dojo or-" Mikaiah chuckles, somewhat embarrassed.  
"Oh, who's this?" Budo looks down at Mackenzie, who is quick to hide behind Mikaiah.

"This is Mackenzie Curtis. She's the new first year in Class 1-1." Mikaiah briefly introduces Mackenzie to Budo.  
"Isn't she from somewhere outside of Japan? I think I heard some Teachers talking about a new foreign student..." Budo recalls.  
"That's the one." Mikaiah says with a slight nod.  
"It's um...nice to meet you Budo." Mackenzie slowly steps out from behind Budo, bowing before him.  
Budo smiles, and gently ruffles her hair. "Welcome to Bruzua town Mackenzie! I hope you like it here!"  
Mackenzie tenses up a little, turning red. "I-I will!" She reassures him.

Budo then pretend-punches Mikaiah's shoulder. "You look after her, alright?"  
"Of course I will!" Mikaiah replies, looking a little flustered.  
Budo chuckles a little bit. "Well, I'll see you later! I need to get back to training."  
"I'll leave you to it, cya Budo!" Mikiaiah replies before grabbing Mackenzie's arm and jogging off with her.

After an hour of being a Tour Guide, Mikaiah...still isn't done showing Mackenzie around. But suddenly, everyone's favourite student that's having a secret relationship with a fiery demon shows up. "Mikaiah-Senpai, Mikaiah-Senapi!" She calls, long green hair flowing in the lack of wind with thick strands of hair thumping against her chest. She pushes her heels into the ground before she can crash into Mikaiah.  
"Midori-chan, what are you doing here?" Mikaiah asks, tilting her head a little.  
"Oh! We forgot to tell you about the Gaming Club dinner, didn't we? I came looking for you to tell you since your phone seems to be off!" Midori replies, her bright green eyes shine in the reflected sunlight.  
"Oh, so that annoying buzzing was you." Mikaiah says with a hidden sigh.

Midori then turns her attention to Mackenzie. "Who are you?"  
Mackenzie goes silent, acting like her usual shy self. She clings to Mikaiah's shirt.  
"This is Mackenzie Curtis. She's in your class... Well, will be starting from Monday." Mikaiah answers.  
"Oh! We've all been talking about you! We're going to give you a hearty welcome, we promise it'll be great!" Midori says with a smile. "Now um, back to the dinner! We're having it at the Sushi restaurant. It was Pippi's idea that we all get together and discuss the future of the club. She wanted it to be a lot more formal than simply texting, and she also really wanted to go eat sushi." She explains. "How about Mackenzie comes? It would be a nice way to get her warmed up to the others so she has a less stressful time at school!"  
"I did not know you were capable of good ideas Midori." Mikaiah jokes. "What do you think?"  
"W-well... I should ask my mom first..." Mackenzie says, a little unsure.  
"I can handle that!"

From her bag, Mikaiah pulls out her phone, she unlocks it then pulls out her contacts, tapping on the contact of her dad. She starts speed-texting away, her fingers move fast from all those years of building up reflexes by playing all those super hard games that kids played in the 80s.  
Mackenzie and Midori watch in awe, as it takes mere seconds to type out messages to reply. Her dad seems to have the same speed, considering on the short time it takes to get a reply.  
Silence.  
"Your mom says it's okay!" Mikaiah says with a smile after some more silence, locking her phone again then putting it away.

"Well, since you're not being obnoxious right now, how about you help me give Mackenzie a tour?" Mikaiah offers the green-head.  
Midori excitedly nods, finally feeling as if she's on top of the world for once and now she can answer questions instead of asking them. It's basically her dream come true. Maybe? Who truly knows...

The trio complete the tour in a few more hours, it may have been an hour or two less if Midori didn't get carried away. The sun is setting and it appears to be 5pm.

"Ah! We will be meeting the gang in an hour! Let's head there now, they might already be there!" Midori says, tugging on Mikaiah's left arm.  
"Alright, let's go then! It'll take us a few minutes to get there anyway." Mikaiah makes sure Mackenzie is still behind her, which she is. She takes a deep breath. "Lead the way Midori!"

After Midori stops chasing a cat, they arrive at 5:30pm.

Pippi waves upon seeing Midori and Mikaiah.  
"Ah, they're over there!" Midori runs over, Mikaiah gently pulls Mackenzie along.

The group is sat on two couches with other couches attached behind said couches. A table sits between the two couches.  
Pippi and Ryuto are sat on one side, Mai on the other. Mikaiah joins Mai with Midori joining Pippi and Ryuto. Mackenzie sits rather close to Mikaiah, feeling a little intimidated.

"Ah, this must be Mackenzie." Mai says with a warm, big sister-esque voice. "Midori texted us about you not too long ago... You look so cute!" She continues with a smile.  
"Yeah, nice to meet you!" Pippi adds to the conversation.  
Ryuto simply smiles, not knowing how to really introduce himself. Then he gets a spark. "Ah, I'm Ryuto. This here is Pippi and that's Mai."  
Mackenzie gulps, shivering a little bit. "H...Hi..." She shyly replies.

"So, let's all order!" Pippi says, slamming down the menus.  
Mackenzie flinches at the sudden slam.  
"Don't be scared, we're all socially awkward here... Except Mai, she knows how to talk to normal people." Mikaiah says with a soft chuckle.

After ordering, Pippi hands back the Menus and rubs her hands together. "Now, time to talk about the future of the club!"  
"Hey, can we do something first?" Midori asks.  
"Sure, what is it?" Pippi asks back.  
Midori then points to Mackenzie. "How about we ask her if she wants to join the club?"  
"Oh, good idea! Do you wish to join Mackenzie?" Pippi asks.  
"We don't bite you know." Am calmly says, smiling her charming smile seems to put Mackenzie at ease.

Mackenzie looks around at the table, eager-looking faces stare back.  
"U-um... Sounds like fun."

Everyone quietly cheers as to not cause a ruckus in the restaurant.  
"This makes you an official member of our club, and you are officially invited to our Overwatch session tomorrow!" Ryuto says.  
"Wait wha-" Mackenzie is rather shocked to have her just be a member with the click of a finger.  
"Alright, here's your D-pad badge you wear; custom-made by Mikaiah." Pippi pulls it out of what is seemingly an invisible bag.  
"Uh-" Mackenzie holds her hand out to accept the badge, simply out of reflex.  
"I have our Skype usernames and Mikaiah has all our online 'Gamer Tags' for each console so you can simply ask her later for those." Mai holds out a sheet of paper, each with usernames. If you're curious, the usernames are as follows: OsuOsu111, IamRyu320, DpadQueen1980, DereWaifv3 and 44MissGreen.  
Mackenzie glares at the paper in confusion. "Can you please s-"  
"We all have our phones right? If not you have a twitter or Facebook right?" Midori asks.  
"I-"  
"Excuse them, it's been a while since we've gotten a member. Midori was pre-registered back in middle school so she doesn't really count." Mikaiah chuckles a little. "Just let them finish and you'll be fine." She gently strokes Mackenzie's head, before taking the badge and pining it on her shirt.  
"Oh yeah! We gotta give her the codes so she can play games in the computer lab!" Ryuto says.  
"Damn, I don't think I have those with me!" Pippi says.


End file.
